$3uw - v - 7w - 7 = 10v - 4w + 7$ Solve for $u$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $3uw - v - 7w - {7} = 10v - 4w + {7}$ $3uw - v - 7w = 10v - 4w + {14}$ Combine $w$ terms on the right. $3uw - v - {7w} = 10v - {4w} + 14$ $3uw - v = 10v + {3w} + 14$ Combine $v$ terms on the right. $3uw - {v} = {10v} + 3w + 14$ $3uw = {11v} + 3w + 14$ Isolate $u$ ${3}u{w} = 11v + 3w + 14$ $u = \dfrac{ 11v + 3w + 14 }{ {3w} }$